Finnick's Abschied
by SNADiiH
Summary: Annie verabschiedet sich von Finnick auf seiner Beerdigung. One Shot.


Ein einziges Meer aus blauen Tulpen schwebt vor mir und umrandet den hölzernen Sarg, verziert ihn auf die einzig schönste Weise. Blau war die zweite Wahl. Finnick's erste Wahl wären grüne Blumen gewesen, aber die gab es nicht, hatten alle gesagt. »Du Dummerchen«, tadelte Effie mich, als ich ihr meinen Wunsch mitteilte. Sie sprach mit mir, als wäre ich ein kleines Kind. Das taten viele, weil sie meinten ich wäre verrückt. Katniss und Haymitch sind die einzigen, die das nie tun. Katniss, weil sie fast nie spricht. Haymitch's Beweggründe kenne ich nicht, doch ich denke, dass er nicht glaubt, dass ich verrückt bin. Nicht minder verrückt als er selbst. »es gibt keine grünen Tulpen«, sagte Effie und lächelte. »aber wir haben wunderschöne blaue Tulpen, blau, wie das Meer.«

Stolz wegen ihres Vorschlages, grinste sie mich an. Ich nickte. »Das würde ihm gefallen«, antwortete ich. Sofort verdüsterte sich ihre Miene und Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen. »Ach Kleines«, sagte sie unter Tränen und schloss mich in ihre Arme. Ich entgegnete die Umarmung nicht, stand nur stumm da. »Das muss alles ja so schwer für Dich sein, wo ihr doch erst seit kurzem Verheiratet wart.«

»Sind«, korrigierte ich sie. »Wir sind verheiratet.«

Effie ließ mich los und sah mich an. Sie hatte nicht verstanden. »Natürlich, Schätzchen, natürlich, Finnick lebt.« Und dann, weil sie nicht mehr wusste, was sie sagen sollte, verschwand sie.

Natürlich wusste, ich dass Finnick nicht mehr lebte. Ich war nicht blöd. Doch ich hatte darauf bestanden, dass unsere Ehe bestehen blieb, selbst, wenn er nicht mehr da war. Ich liebte ihn und würde niemals in meinem Leben einen anderen Mann lieben – Finnick würde immer der einzige bleiben.  
Vor dem Sarg lag ein Fischernetz aus unserem Distrikt und darin eingeflochten waren viele Blüten, in anderen Farben. Primeln. Das war Katniss' Werk. Sie hatte es nicht gewusst, aber Finnick hatte ihre kleine Schwester sehr ins Herz geschlossen. Er hatte behauptet, sie würde später mehr Herzen brechen, als er es jemals getan hatte, so süß war sie. Als ich Katniss das erzählt hatte, hatte sie nicht gelächelt, so wie Prim, Finnick und Ich damals. Sie hatte nur genickt und ich war mir nicht sicher, ob sie überhaupt gehört hat, was ich ihr gesagt hatte.

Doch jetzt war ich mir sicher. Katniss hatte mich genau gehört und verstanden. Viele halten Katniss für verrückt. Doch ich weiß, was in ihr vorgeht, genau so, wie sie weiß, wie es in mir aussieht. Wir haben beide geliebte Menschen verloren und viel durchgemacht. Ob wir Mitleid füreinander empfinden, weiß ich nicht. Solche Menschen sind wir nicht. Uns tut leid, was mit anderen ist, doch Mitleid ist etwas anderes. Aber genau in diesem Moment empfinde ich Dankbarkeit für Katniss. Das Fischernetz – ohne Frage selbstgeflochten von ihr – mit den Blüten ist wunderschön und genau das richtige. Katniss wollte sich in die hinterste Reihe setzen, zusammen mit Haymitch und Peeta, doch ich hatte Peeta erklärt, dass Finnick gewollt hätte, dass sie hier vorne ist. Es Katniss zu erklären, wäre sinnlos gewesen. Auf mich würde sie nicht hören. Nur auf Peeta. Ich hatte das Gefühl, sie würde immer nur auf Peeta hören. Nun saß sie neben Peeta, der direkt neben mir saß und tröstend eine Hand auf meine gelegt hatte. Den anderen Arm hatte er um Katniss gelegt. Weder sie noch ich weinten. Wir starrten ruhig auf den hellen Sarg, der dort so friedlich stand und den schönsten Mensch der Welt in sich trug. Finnick war nicht nur vom Aussehen der schönste Mann, den ich je gesehen hatte. Er hatte auch die wundervollste Seele, die jemand besitzen kann.  
Er hatte nie geglaubt, dass ich verrückt war.

Er hatte mich immer geliebt, nie die schönen Mädchen aus dem Kapitol, wo er sie doch alle hätte haben können. Er gehörte immer mir und ich ihm, auch wenn das nie jemand verstanden hatte.

Der Pfarrer hielt inne und bat Peeta zu sprechen. Ich hatte ihn gefragt, ob er das tat. Finnick hatte den Jungen sehr geschätzt und ich wusste, dass er ein guter Redner war. Peeta stand auf und sah noch einmal besorgt zu Katniss. Sie nickte und er ging hinauf zum Sarg. Er blickte auf das Foto was darauf stand, dann wandte er den Blick zu uns. Er erzählte von seinem ersten Treffen mit Finnick und wie er ihm das Leben gerettet hatte. Er bedankte sich bei ihm. Er lobte seine Taten, seinen Mut und seine Freundlichkeit und Liebe und sein Durchhaltevermögen in der schwersten Zeit seines Lebens, welche nicht die Zeit in der Arena war, sondern die Zeit, als das Kapitol mich gefangen hatte. Er beschrieb wie er Finnick erlebt hatte, immer dann, wenn Finnick und zusammen waren, wie seine Augen geglänzt haben, wie er wieder lebendig wurde, wie Peeta meinte niemals einen Mann so sehr lieben gesehen zu haben, wie Finnick es tat. An irgendeiner Stelle begann ich zu weinen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt spürte ich, wie jemand neben mir meine Hand drückte.

Katniss war zu mir herüber gerückt und hatte ihre Hand auf meine gelegt. Auch sie hatte Tränen in den grauen Augen, sah aber nach vorne. Peeta verabschiedete sich von Finnick und setzte sich wieder. Nach der Reihe gingen alle nach vorne, legten vielleicht noch eine Blume auf den Sarg, weinten, verabschiedeten sich. Ich ging als letztes, nach Katniss und Peeta. Alle anderen hielten diskreten Abstand. Ich nahm das Foto in die Hand, auf dem er zu sehen war. Lachend, wärme in seinen Augen. Das Foto hatte ich aufgenommen. Eine Träne fiel auf das Glas des Rahmens. Ich stellte das Bild zurück und sah auf den Sarg. »Du fehlst mir jetzt schon, mein Liebster«, flüsterte ich und schluckte schwer. »Doch wir haben schon oft Trennungen überstehen müssen. Und das hier ist nur eine weitere. Bald bin ich wieder bei dir«, versprach ich ihm. Die Trauer drohte mich zu überwältigen, während ich das Meer aus Blumen ansah, was meinen Ehemann umgab. »Ich liebe dich so sehr«, sagte ich und strich über das glatte Holz. »So sehr. Bis bald, Finnick. Du bist der tapferste Mann, den die Welt je gesehen hatte.«


End file.
